This invention is directed to a test device for measuring the intellectual ability of children. The device is intended primarily for use with children in the range from about two to twelve years. The device is intended for an individually administered test assessing the ability of a child to identify a picture which the examiner exposes by slowly moving it behind a narrow window such that the picture is only partially visible at any one time.